Suspiros de Amor
by xubb2
Summary: PENULTIMO CHAP! FIC POR TERMINAR! se aceptan revies hirientes en contra de la rata...
1. La serenata

SUSPIROS DE AMOR  
  
Todos los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y derechos adquiridos por la Warner Brothers. Esta historia tiene el proposito de entretener pero su contenido no es parte de la saga. La historia es completamente ficticia y no tiene el proposito de interferer con la obra maestro de las series "Harry Potter."  
  
Para Alex aka Harry  
Mary aka Sirius  
Y  
Lori aka Hermione  
  
CAPITULO I LA SERENATA  
  
Era un dia muy frio. El viento soplaba como queriendo arrancar los arboles de raiz, nadie creeria que era verano. pero lo era. En esa especifica ciudad de Gran Bretaña, nadie entendia las desvariaciones del clima, nadie exepto una chica de profundos ojos verdes.  
  
-Entra Lilly, te vas a congelar.  
  
-No gracias Petunia.  
  
-Pero hermana.  
  
En ese momento u fuerte ruido rompio el silencio y una pesada moto aterrizo ante ellas. Dos muchacho venian en ella, uno era Delgado y tenia el pelo negro muy alborotado, llevaba gafas y tenia los ojos color ambar, el otro era muy atractivo, con su cabello negro azulado y sus ojos azul oscuro.  
  
-Hola Lilly- saludo el primero besando la mejilla de la chica.  
  
-James!- dijo al de las gafas  
  
-Hola Petunia  
  
-Hola.- la chica rubia se dio la vuelta y se marcho parando la cara.  
  
-Hola Lilly.  
  
-Hola Sirius- respondio la pelirroja abrazando al joven atractivo  
  
-Porque no entran?  
  
Los chicos entraron a la sala de la cas, inmediatamente Sirius se echo en el sofa y comenzo a trastear el control de la television. Le encantaba todo lo que tenia que ver con muggles. James observo a Lilly con una Mirada devoradora, mientras esta iba a la cocina por un par de sodas.  
  
Lilly era bonita, inteligente, gentil. en fin la chica perfecta a los ojos del joven. Le habia gustado desde siempre, pero ella nunca lo tomaba en serio.  
  
La muchacha regreso con los refrescos sacandolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Bueno. me van a explicar porque estan aqui?  
  
-El clima.  
  
-Entiendo, yo tambien e llegado a pensar que tiene que ver con quien ustedes saben, pero. -la muchacha guardo silencio.  
  
-Lo importante es que estas bien.  
  
-Oye Lilly!-exclamo Sirius- Como funciona esta feletition?  
  
Los chicos siguieron hablando sin dares cuenta de que un fino oido los escuchaba. Petunia Evans cerro la puerta de la habitacion que ella y Lilly compartian. Se sento en la cama hundida en sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
Petunia amaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo de su hermana, pero sobre todo amaba a ese chico de ojos azules. Pero el nunca se fijaria en ella, no. El tenia lo que los magos llamaban sangre pura, y nunca se fijaria en una tonta muggle.  
  
Alguien tocando a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, y en un momento el rostro sonriente de Lilly aparececio en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-James y Sirius nos acompañan a cenar. te importa?  
  
-No.  
  
Petunia bajo acompañada de su hermana. James y Sirius ya se encontraban en la mesa. James jalo una silla a su lado y se la ofrecio a Petunia. despues de todo ella era la hermana de su amor, y quizas le ayudara.  
  
-Te sientas a mi lado?  
  
-A Lilly le gustaria mas.  
  
-Petunia!- la reprendio su hermana poniendose colorada.  
  
Petunia acepto la silla y la cena transcurrio en calma. o lo mas calmada possible teniendo encuenta que tenian dos niños en la mesa. Despues de la cena James se llevo aparte a Petunia.  
  
-Que puedo hacer para gustarle a Lilly?  
  
- Segun tengo entendido, tu y tus amigos solo se dedican a divertirse a costa de otros y causando problemas. no creo que seas el tipo de Lilly, ella necesita a alguien serio.  
  
James sonrio. -Que puedo hacer para ser su tipo?  
  
-Madura.  
  
Madura. esas seis letras que odiaba tanto, el era joven ya habria tiempo para madurar.pero si era la unica manera. lo haria, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su pandilla. aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Sirius.  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina Lilly y Sirius platicaban.  
  
-Como se encuentra Remus?  
  
-Digamos que Lunatico esta un poco lunatico. -Sirius rio de Buena gana, mientras la peliroja le dirigia una Mirada severa.  
  
-El pobre a de tener todavia los sintomas de la luna llena y tu te burlas.  
  
-Calma Evans. James y yo. bueno y Peter tambien, estuvimos con el durante la transformacion.  
  
-La verdad es que las bromas que ustedes hacen a veces se pasan, y ademas ponen en juego el futuro de Peter, Remus y el mio. Remus y yo somos prefectos.  
  
-Lilly- la interrumpio el mago- te comportas demasiado estricta. relajate, somos jovenes aun.  
  
-Un dia de estos jovencito pasa algo que te marque de por vida y bien contento vas a quedar.  
  
James y Sirius remontaban vuelo en la gigantesca moto. -Oye Cornamenta. tengo una idea.  
  
-Que idea tiene ahora el incomparable Canuto?  
  
-Bueno a las chicas les gusta que les canten o no.  
  
-Si.  
  
Lilly y Petunia se preparaban a dormer, cuando empeazaron a oir unos murmullos que venian de afuera. Las chicas se asustaron mucho, y Petunia cogio un zapato del armario. las palabras llegaban cada vez mas clara en una especie de estrepitosa melodia.  
  
-Hey tu y yo, es asi sube y baja pero un dia al fin sin querer nos va bien, como una dicha se acabo, una voz dice no y se queda. si decides dejarme no te voy a suplicar. alla tu si mas tarde. aunque corras y escondas no puedes escapar.  
  
Petunia se acerco a la ventana sin evitar notar que su hermana se sonrojaba.  
  
-James es Lilly!  
  
James Potter alcanzo a gritar: -Lilly Evans quieres ser mi novia? Antes de que un zapato lo golpeara en la cara haciendolo caer y dejandolo inconciente. 


	2. Hogwarts

CAPITULO II HOGWARTS  
  
Todo estaba borroso. colores y formas indefinidas se agolpaban en su cabeza. el ciervo lentamente se transformo en humano.  
  
- Alguien sabe porque estaba convertido en ciervo?  
  
Lejanas se oyeron unas risas... y la voz muy conocida de Black se oyo distante:  
  
- James Potter el mejor jugador de quidditch que Hogwarts jamas alla visto.... el que nunca ha sido golpeado por una bludger... noqueado... por un zapato...  
  
- Zapato?  
  
- No te acuerdas Cornamentita?  
  
- Acordarme de que?  
  
- Pues.... la serenata no salio como querias o si?  
  
- Serenata?  
  
- Lilly?  
  
- Asi... que respondio la guapa?  
  
Sirius sonrio y tomo de la mesa un zapato negro Se lo arrojo a su amigo y le dijo que ahi tenia su respuesta.  
  
- No le gusto la serenata?  
  
- Bueno.... quiza creyo que eras un mortifago- sugirio la placida y calma voz de Remus Lupin  
  
- Lo que necesitas-dijo una voz muy chillona- es convertirte en rata y besarla en la noche... yo lo puedo hacer por ti...  
  
Peter Petigrew habia hablado de mas y en un momento lo pago. James se alzo del suelo arrojandose sobre su compañero y empezando a darle de golpes... Sirius observaba divertido mientras Remus tratando de hacerse escuchar les decia que pararan.  
  
El licantropo alzo su varita y con suavidad aparto a uno del otro.  
  
- Lunatico! Pero si estaba divertidisimo....-Sirius replico  
  
- Pues ahorren sus energias para hogwarts... nos falta un año recuerdan?  
  
- Si...-respondio Sirius pensativo- si James!  
  
- Y yo que?  
  
- Si sigues asi te habran tirado una docena de zapatos antes de que termine el año.-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa- Me pregunto... nuestro ultimo año.... tenemos que hacer algo que haga que nos recuerden....  
  
- Podriamos colgar a Snivellus boca abajo y que se le vean los calzoncillos....  
  
- Eso ya lo hizimos colagusano.... de verdad podrias ser un poco mas brillante... James rio de la broma de su amigo, mientras Lupin ponia cara de resignacion.  
  
- A proposito... que te parece si en vez de serenata le llevas...  
  
- Callate Canuto! Tus ideas so horribles....  
  
- Las tuyas tambien- replico Remus mientras reparaba la nariz quebrada de Petigrew- esta vez si te pasaste Cornamenta...  
  
- Si solo jugabamos.... a que si Colagusano?  
  
****  
  
Amanecio el primero de septiembre. En la casa de los Potter, James y Sirius se preparaban para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts en la plataforma 9 ¾.  
  
- Jamsie.... Siri.... el desayuno.- los llamo una voz femenina.  
  
Sirius y James bajaron, despues de desayunar se dirigieron al patio, como estaban en septimo se aparecerian en el anden....  
  
- Al mismo tiempo Canuto?  
  
- Vale... uno... dos... tres...  
  
POF.....  
  
- James....QUITATE DE ENCIMA!  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- Pense que habias aprobado el examen Potter...- una voz que conocian les indico que Severus Snape, un chico de cabello grasiento se encontraba ahi....  
  
- Por lo menos yo....-habia comenzado James cuando una voz reprobatoria lo llamo.  
  
- Potter! En tu primer dia y harmando problemas... esperate a que el profesor Dumbledor se entere....  
  
- Hola Lilly...  
  
Lilly volteo y se encontro con los ojos azules del director de Hogwarts.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore...  
  
- Si Lilly.... recibiran un castigo... pero no queremos quitarle puntos a griffyndor todavia... o si?  
  
- No professor....  
  
- Te sugiero que vayas con el señor Lupin al compartimiento de los prefectos para instruir a los nuevos de quinto....  
  
La chica se retiro y Sirius vio a James apenado....  
  
- Vamos Canuto...  
  
- Cornamenta!  
  
- Que?  
  
- Nada... solo que te habias puesto melancolico.... pero ay no...  
  
James volteo a ver y sonrio placidamente, el grupo de admiradoras de Sirius se estaba aproximando.  
  
- Bueno Siri boy, te dejo con tus fans... nos vemos adentro.  
  
- Hola chicas!- Sirius le dirijio al grupo una de sus mas coquetas sonrisas en el fondo sabia que el tenia el control....  
  
James se sento en un compartimiento vacio mientras esperaba a Sirius, Peter y Remus... no podia quedarse ahi sentado... dejando sus cosas salio, detuvo a una prefecta de Ravenclaw y le pregunto por Lilly.  
  
- Creo que la vi entrando al baño de chicas....  
  
Casi sin saber porque James se dirijio al baño y abrio la puerta....  
  
- PERVERTIDO!  
  
- LOCO!  
  
- PSICOPATA!  
  
Fueron unos de los pocos insultos que llego a oir antes de que un monton de chicas lo bombardearan con rollos de papel higienico y con lapicez labiales.  
  
James regreso al conpartimiento echo una momia y su pandilla se le quedo viendo, tras escuchar la historia Sirius sugirio que la agregaran al record de estupideces de James Potter...  
  
- ¡Anda Canuto!....  
  
- Bueno...-dijo Sirius pensativo- yo nunca he entrado en un baño de chicas...  
  
- !!!!!!  
  
Sirius y James emprendiero su camino a los baños de chicas del tren y abrieron la puerta...  
  
Hola Black.... Que bien te ves... Si muy guapo...  
  
Y el baño se lleno de risitas... excepto por una chica pelirroja que los tomo a ambos del brazo enfadada...  
  
Maduren... Anda Lilly...  
  
La chica se dio la vuelta y se dirijio aun conpartimiento.  
  
Creo que tengo otra idea....  
  
Sirius sonreia mientrad James suspiraba... 


	3. Un paseo en Hogsmead

CAPITULO III  
  
PASEO EN HOGSMEAD  
  
-Te odio Sirius Black!  
  
-Pero si es una Buena idea!  
  
-Si... disfrazarse de pollo es una gran idea!  
  
-Si no te movieras tanto...  
  
Sirius forcejeaba para cerrar el traje de pollo que le estaba poniendo a James.  
  
-Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea...-comenzo Remus  
  
-Anda Lunatico! Que le puede gustar mas a una chica que un pollo...  
  
James se libero de Sirius y comenzo a quitarse el traje.  
  
-Canuto viejo amigo... ya se te gasto el cerebro.  
  
-Era una exelente idea!  
  
-Si claro, para vender pollo en Hogsmead.  
  
-Si no te gustan mis ideas... no puedo creer que no te gusten!  
  
James se quito el traje de pollo y lo arrojo a un rincon. Se encontraban en la casa de los gritos. Cornamenta salio y se dirijio al castillo. Se sento en un arbol cerca del lago y suspiro... realmente aveces era un inmaduro. Una muy conocida chica rubia se le acerco, era la admiradora numero uno de Sirius. Se sento a su lado y sonriendole le pregunto:  
  
-James cierto? El mejor jugador de quidditch de gryffindor.  
  
-Y tu eres Marietta.  
  
-Pense... no pude dejar de notar...  
  
-Que Sirius es muy guapo?  
  
-No, me refiero... Si, pero lo que quiero es proponerte un trato.  
  
-Que tipo de trato?  
  
-bueno Potter, no pude dejar de notar que te gusta Evans...  
  
-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.  
  
-Si, pero te prometo que a cambio de una cita con Black, yo consigo que  
tu y ella  
  
-tengan una cita también.  
  
-Eh...  
  
-Vamos... que puedes perder?  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Este sábado en Hogsmead .  
  
-Vale.  
  
James se paro de un solo y corrio hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, el cual ya habia salido de la casa de los gritos y se acercaba lentamente al lago.  
  
-Estoy aburrido.  
  
-Sirius... te propongo que salgas con Marietta el sabado.  
  
-Que!  
  
-Que salgas con Marietta el sábado.  
  
-Y yo porque!  
  
-Anda... te dare la snitch que me robe...  
  
-Y tres ranas de chocolate y dos cervezas de mantequilla?  
  
-Dos ranas de chocolate y una cerveza.  
  
-Cuatro ranas y tres cervezas.  
  
-Esta bien tres ranas y dos cervezas.  
  
-Bueno... y para que quieres que salga con Murrietta  
  
-Marietta.  
  
-Lo que sea? Me late que te traes algo entre manos.  
  
-Quien yo?  
  
-Y tiene que ver con cierta prefecta...  
  
-Que dices!  
  
-Si! Hasta rosado estas!  
  
-No molestes Canuto!  
  
Mientras Sirius molestaba a James para que confesara en el cuarto de las chicas de septimo se llevaba acabo una muy secreta actividad.  
  
-Evans quieres jugar verdad o reto?  
  
-La verdad...  
  
-Anda será divertido...  
  
-No se... yo...  
  
Las chicas integraron a Lilly y comenzaron a jugar el juego.  
  
-Verdad o reto Lilly?  
  
-Verdad.  
  
-Te gusta Potter?  
  
-Reto.  
  
-Sal con Potter a un paseo en Hogsmead.  
  
-Elijo... no se...  
  
-Tira un knut, y a la suerte.  
  
Lilly saco un knut de su bolsa y lo lanzo al aire...  
  
El dia era muy soleado, perfecto para un paseo. James Potter cantaba mientras se ponia una tunica verde.  
  
-Podrias callarte Cornamenta! Me das jaqueca!  
  
-Buenos dias a ti tambien Canuto... te recuerdo que tienes una cita?  
  
-Y mi snitch, mis ranas y mis cervezas?  
  
James saco de su baul una pequeña snitch y tres ranas de chocolate.  
  
-Las cervezas te las compro en las tres escobas.  
  
Sirius se levanto peresozamente y entro al baño.  
  
-Oh no!-dijo Remus  
  
-Lo siento Lunatico.  
  
-Ahora tendre que esperar dos horas para usar el baño.  
  
James sonrio, era cierto Sirius tardaba eternidades en el baño, pero ese dia nada podia arruinar su humor. Antes de ir a hogsmead se escabullo en uno de los invernaderos y corto unn par de rosas rosadas... se las daria a Lilly.  
  
Encontro a Lilly cerca de las puertas del castillo, llevaba una tunica azul aquoso y se veia realmente guapa.  
  
-Hola?  
  
-Hola James.  
  
-Caminamos?  
  
James y Lilly anduvieron hacia Hogsmead sin decir palabra. James estaba muy nervioso, no queria meter la pata... Lilly se veia distraida como pensando en su propio mundo. La situacion era incomoda y tenia que terminar...  
  
-Bonito.... bonita.... bonita calle... es de piedra...  
  
-Eh... si y tiene por lo menos novecientos años.  
  
-Que puedo decir... simplemente soberbia, jamas habia visto tantas piedras puestas  
juntas...  
  
-Aja...  
  
-Sabias que las piedras se encuentran en casi todos los colores... cafe, negro, gris, rojo, rosado....  
  
-Aja... porque no vamos a las tres escobas?  
  
-Si... pero no creo que ahi tengan piedras.  
  
-Si pero tienen bebidas, y la verdad es que tengo sed.  
  
James se cayo la boca y camino con ella a las tres escobas, si seguia hablando de piedras no llegaria muy lejos.  
  
Escogieron una mesa y James fue por dos bebidas. Despues de sentarse y de compras algunos bocados la situacion se puso otra vez tensa...  
  
-Eh... Lilly... sabias que...  
  
-Perdon Lilly me prestas a James un rato- Sirius lo interrumpio jalando a James de un solo se lo llevo aparte  
  
-Que crees que haces? No estas siguiendo ninguna de las reglas del manual del fantastico Sirius Black!  
  
-Que manual?  
  
-El que yo escribi...  
  
-No me lo as enseñado...  
  
-Idiota! Las tacticas por las quelas chicas me persiguen...es cierto que en parte es porque soy el hombre mas guapo que ha pisado la tierra y que mis encantos naturales son irresistibles, pero...  
  
-Basta Canuto... y dime cual es la tactica. -Dile un poema.  
  
-Que? Pero si no me se ninguno!  
  
-Inventatelo...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ya vete no la hagas esperar.  
  
James regreso a la mesa. Y se termino sus bocadillos en silencio. No podia decir nada... un poema de donde sacaria un poema. Lilly estaba exasperada, se levanto de un solo dispuesta a irse... -espera!- le dijo James y todos en las tres escobas voltearon a ver  
  
-Que?  
  
-Tu... tu cabello brilla como el sol.... y tus labios son tan rosados como estas rosas que me robe del invernadero tres.... y tus ojos... tus ojos... no te vayas... tus ojos son tan verdes como la pocion por la que me aplazaron en pociones...  
  
Todos en las tres escobas se le quedaron viendo, mientras Sirius se golpeaba la frente contra su mano. Lilly lo miraba boquiabierta... reino un silencio general, solo roto por el ruido que hacia Sirius golpeandose la frente. Nadie decia nada, hasta el profesor Dumbledore que estaba por ahi lo miraba profundamente. James se sentia incomodo... le extendio el ramo de rosas a Lilly, se inco en una rodilla y al fin pregunto:  
  
- -Lilly Evans... te gustaria ser mi novia? 


	4. La Carta

CAPITULO IV LA CARTA  
  
Todos en las tres escobas contenian la respiracion mientras esperaban la respuesta de Lilly. Todos excepto Sirius, quien continuaba golpeandose la frente.  
  
Por la cabeza de Lilly pasaban cientos de pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz, e hiciera lo que hiciera no podia apartart sus ojos verdes de los ambar de James.  
  
Ni un sonido ademas de los golpes de Sirius... Dumbledore miraba la esena calmadamente y con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, Remus observaba atonito... nunca penso que su amigo se atreviera, Peter tenia cara se estupefaccion.  
  
Por fin el silencio fue roto por la voz de Severus Snape:  
  
En serio te aplasaron en pociones Potter?  
  
Toda la gente hizo cara como de que ni al caso... Dumbledore miro con una mirada analizadora a Snape. El silencio volvio a reinar en el lugar.  
  
Lilly miro a su alrededor con mirada suplicante, y Snape comprendio que era el momento de devolverle todos los favores que le hizo al defenderlo de la pandilla de Potter. Sin pensarlo dos veces mas, se adelanto tomo a Lilly del brazo y la iba a sacar cuando James se levanto:  
  
Espera u...  
  
-Señor Snape, señorita Evans, deberian ir al colegio y revisar los papeles de la oficina del conserje, Señor Black deberia dejar de lastimarse la frente... no queremos que pierda su encanto... y señor Potter porque no se sienta y ordena un pastel de limon? Hoy estan deliciosos... lo digo en serio.  
  
James le dirijio una mirada interrogativa a el director y se sento en una de las mesas. Sirius se le junto, tenia la frente rosada, pero a Marietta no parecia importarle. Dumbledore se les acerco y murmurando de manera que solo James y Sirius pudieran oir dijo:  
  
Yo que ustedes me apresuraria a imprimir el manual...  
  
El director sonrio y se marcho.  
  
No es justo... estaba siguiendo el manual...  
  
-Si... pero en ninguna parte del manual dice que se hace enfrente de toda la poblacion estudiantil...  
  
-No fue toda.... los de primero y segundo estan en el colegio.  
  
-Nos vamos Siri?- le pregunto Marietta, Sirius se levanto y salio con ella, Remus se acerco a la mesa pero James salio corriendo... necesitaba montar su escoba.... volar y escapar... distraer su mente...  
  
*** En el campo de quidditch James volaba en circulos, lo que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte pero lo mantenia distraido, volo y volo hasta que pudo calmarse. Al bajar de la escoba estaba un poco mareado.  
  
Decidio ir a los dormitorios, no tenia hambre, y tampoco queria ver a todos aquellos que estuvieron en las tres escobas ese dia. Definitivamente ese no habia sido el gran dia que habia esperado. Se echo a la cama con todo y ropa y se durmio sin correr las cortinas.  
  
+++  
  
Las semanas siguientes tanto James como Lilly estaban muy cambiados, y los cambios mas bruscos y repentinos se daban en especial cuando se encontraban...  
  
Lilly se habia vuelto muy meticulosa con respecto a las normas y ejercia su cargo de prefecta y premio anual con demasiada rigidez, James ya no celebraba todas las bromas de Sirius y habia dejado de exibirse con la snitch y con su escoba.  
  
Pero eso no era nada comparado con cuando se encontraban...  
  
El dia anterior Lilly bajaba de adivinacion y James subia de estudios muggles cuando se encontraron a la mitad de un pasillo. Lilly se paralizo completamente y James bajo la mirada... en ese momento Lilly castigo a dos gryffindors por hacer magia en el pasillo y James estaba muy ocupado buscando algo en su mochila...  
  
Todos los gryffindors que no tenian nada que hacer comentaban el caso una y otra vez, hasta que lo tuvieron bien masticado como para una mesa redonda la cual llego a oidos de cierta prefecta...:  
  
Pues si, en mi opinion ella es una cruel... hacerle eso al mejor amigo de Sirius Black!  
  
Bueno no solo eso... tambien el capitan y mejor jugador de quidditcht de gryffindor...  
  
Bueno yo creo que hacen una pareja divina...  
  
Es cierto... los vieron en las tres escobas... cuando el se inco... se miran tan lindos.  
  
- Yo creo que Evans deberia dejarse de cosas y decirle que si....  
  
-Si los dos ya estan bien grandecitos como para aceptar que se quieren  
  
-Sin contar que Potter hasta se a puesto serio....  
  
Esa noche en los dormitorios de los chicos de septimo un chico llamado James Potter soño con esa prefecta de ojos verdes sin saber que ella tambien soñaba con el.  
  
Lilly Evans se desperto mas temprano de lo normal, despues de una larga noche habia entendido que amaba a James Potter y que lo amaria por siempre... Tomo pergamino, pluma y una botella de tinta morada y escribio.... escribio hasta que amanecio, seco la tinta con un hechizo y sello la carta con dos letras de cera.  
  
Ese dia habia un partido de quidditcht: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuf. Todos estaban nerviosos... en los ultimos entrenamientos el capitan de gryffindor habia estado muy decaido. Una ves que todos estuvieron en el campo James recordo que habia olvidado su Galeon de la suerte y subio a su habitacion.  
  
Empezo a buscar el galeon cuando su vista se poso en un sobre encima de su almoada. Quizas era una nota de apoyo... lo necesitaba, poque se sentia decaido.  
  
Vio las letras de cera en el sobre: L. P.  
  
No se le ocurrio de quien podria ser, la abrio y leyo las palabras escritas en tinta morada...:  
  
Querido James:  
  
Desde que te conoci mi vida no fue la misma. Senti como que el mundo era mio y que podia hacer con el lo que quisiera. Se que fui dura contigo, pero si lo hice fue porque pense que yo solo representaba una conquista mas o una broma para ti. Me preguntaste dos veces si queria ser tu novia y yo te respondo ahora dos veces que si, si quiero ser la novia de el chico mas apuesto, gracioso y talentoso del mundo. Pero ahora tengo que ser yo la que te pregunte: Te gustaria ser mi novio? Porfavor contesta porque se me congela la sangre mientras aguardo tu respuesta. Te amo James Potter y te amare por lo que me quede de vida...  
  
Lilly Potter.  
  
James leyo y releyo la carta una y otra vez.... no lo podia creer... volvio a leer la carta otra vez. Habia firmado Lilly Potter.... Lilly Potter sonaba mil veces mejor que Lilly Evans, y era un millon de veces mas perfecto. Lilly Potter.... ella lo amaba, el estaba seguro.  
  
Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la profesora McGonagall le toco el hombro y le pregunto si queria que gryffindor perdiera contra Hufflepuf. James abrazo a la profesora por toda respuesta y bajo corriendo... no necesitaba su galeon de la suerte mas tenia una carta... y la certeza de que la mujer mas perfecta del mundo lo amba.... no podia ser mas suertudo.... lo tenia todo, el cielo, la tierra, el mar, el sol, la luna.... todo.... e iba a ganar ese partido, lo haria porque Lilly Evans... no Lilly Potter lo amaba y el la amaba a ella con cada rincon de su corazon. 


	5. Paseos a la luz de la luna

CAPITULO V PASEOS A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA  
  
El marcador iba 70 a 70, no habia rastro de la snitch y la noche empezaba a caer.  
  
James estaba determinado a ganar ese partido, lo haria por Lilly. Debia concentrarse y encontrar la snitch antes que el otro buscador. Llevaba la carta en el pecho y la habia leido tanto que se la sabia de memoria.  
  
Espero volando en circulos a que algun resplandor dorado apareciera. Sobrevolo el campo y ahi estaba en la esquina de uno de los postes de Hufflepuf. Se dirijio en picada hacia donde estaba la snitch y la atrapo de un solo.  
  
Gryffindor ganaba el partido 220 a 70. James sobrevolo la multitud mioentras sentia a todo el equipo dandole palmadas en la espalda. La verdad no le importaba tanto eso como encontrar el brillante rostro de cierta prefecta... pero el equipo queria celebrar...  
  
Recivio vitores y felicitaciones, muchos se preguntaban como lo habia echo. Ellos porsupuesto no sabian nada de la carta... aquella carta que le habia devuelto la vida a su corazon.  
  
El equipo entro a los vestidores y el salio montado en su escoba hacia las tribunas. Sentada en una de ellas una hermosa chica de cabello rojo lo miraba.  
  
Se miraron unos momentos mientras el horizonte se vestia de anaranjado... James dirijio su vista al hermoso cielo y luego al mas hermoso aun rostro de la chica. Desmonto su escoba y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella la tomo por la cintura y lentamente sus respiraciones se mezclaron, mientras sus corazones latian al mismo ritmo y sus labios se fundian en un calido beso... el beso mas hermoso y bello... el primer beso de verdadero amor. Este se intensifico cuando la muchacha abrazo su cuello... James penso que podria pasar el resto de su vida asi... se separaron solo cuando sus pulmones pidieron a gritos aire.  
  
Se miraron un momento mas y con la voz mas dulce del mundo James Potter dijo:  
  
Te amare por siempre Lilly Potter.  
  
Hasta que la muerte nos separe?  
  
No. Por mucho mas que eso Lilly... por mucho mas.  
  
Se fundieron en otro apasionado beso ignorando que toda la escuela los estaba observando y escuchando, e ignorando que en ese momento desde el director Albus Dumbledore hasta los de primer año sonreian... bueno casi todos, menos Sirius Black que tenia la boca tan abierta que un hipopotamo podia entrar en ella.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hizo aparecer dos copas y le dio una a la profesora McGonagall:  
  
Por el amor de los jovenes.-dijo sonriendo  
  
Por que dure para siempre.  
  
Brindaron y bebieron a salud de la joven pareja... el capitan y la prefecta, el chabacan y la premio anual.... la prueba existente de que los polos opuestos se atraen y de que el amor es mas fuerte que todos los gustos y colores.  
  
James y Lilly se separaron. James monto su escoba y le extendio su mano a Lilly invitandola a montar.  
  
Yo... no... yo tengo miedo.  
  
Sube.... yo daria hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre para protegerte.  
  
Lilly sonrio y monto a la escoba. James dio una patada en el suelo y  
sobrevolo a todo el colegio mientras aplaudian. Mientras tomaba altura  
llego a su oido una voz muy conocida:  
  
El manual! Que te costaba seguir el manual!... que crees que le voy a decir a mis conquistas!  
  
James sonrio... ni todos los manuales del mundo podrian explicar lo bien que se sentia, ni todas las conquistas del mundo podrian expresar lo que sentia por Lilly Potter... su Lilly Potter.  
  
Aterrizo en el lago. La luz de la luna cubria el agua con un color plateado magnifico. James bajo y ayudo a Lilly a bajar. Caminaron alrededor del lago unos minutos. Los dos ivan en silencio. Pero que podian decir? Ni todas las palabras del mundo sin importar el idioma o dialecto, podrian hacerlos expresar lo que sentian caminado juntos de la mano. Nada podria ni siquiera explicar lo que habian sentido cuando sus labios se habian juntado, el unico nombre que James podia darle a aquello era... perfeccion... suavidad... y amor.  
  
Se sentia el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra. Y sintio la necesidad de que ella le jurara que lo amaba. Se detuvo y ella dirijio sus ojos verdes a el, esos ojos verdes que lo volvian loco, esos ojos en los que se podia perder...  
  
James- ella hablo primero- dime porfavor que esto no es un sueño... y si lo es no permitas que me despierten nunca.  
  
James sonrio. Con esas palabras ella le demostraba que si lo amaba como el a ella.  
  
No es un sueño mi amor... y si lo fuera no despertariamos a no ser que juntos amandonos asi o mas...  
  
La chica se recosto en su pecho y el la abrazo, la protejeria de todo y por siempre.  
  
Lilly...  
  
Si?  
  
Me amas?  
  
Mas que a mi vida.  
  
Entonces... te casarias conmigo?  
  
Ya lo hice... ahora soy Lilly Potter.  
  
Los dos rieron, podian pasarse asi toda la noche, pero tenian que volver al castillo. Ese habia sido el mejor dia de su vida... James subio a su dormitorio solo cuando la profesora McGonagall le dijo que lo hiciera y lo amenazo con quitarle puntos a gryffindor.  
  
James entro a su habitacion... era el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Oyo un ruido que provenia de la cama de Sirius y se acerco... su amigo se estaba dando de golpes en la pared.  
  
Ya deja de quejarte canuto... todavia puedes escribir el manual.  
  
No es eso.... Hoy es luna llena. 


	6. Bromas y Luna llena

CAPITULO VI BROMAS Y LUNA LLENA  
  
James aprendio esa noche, que el amor. el inmenso amor que sentia por Lilly no lo haria olvidar a sus amigos. Sirius, Peter y el, se dirigierion a la casa de los gritos para encontrar a un licantropo salvaje en aquel lugar.  
  
Era increible el cambio que se daba en el mago de los ojos dorados, de su pasiva y casi sumisa actitud cuando era humano, cambiaba a la sangriento y feroz comportamiento de un hombre lobo.  
  
Una vez en la casa era momento de divertirse, una vez domado el lobo, era momento de salir a merodear las calles de hogsmead...  
  
Habian pasado una noche estupenda, se habian metido a honeydukes y se habian comido cantidad de cosas y de golosinas, a la mañana siguiente Peter tenia dolor de estomago y Sirius no se queria levantar de la cama.  
  
Dejame solo...  
  
Vamos Canuto... tenemos transformaciones con McGonagall...  
  
No me importa....  
  
Pero, si no vamos a clases van a sospechar....  
  
Que no me importa... -decia el animago cubriendose la cara con la almoada  
  
Oh sales de ahi ahora, o el colegio entero se entera de que duermes en calzoncillos....  
  
Sirius se levanto perozosamente y se metio al baño, James se aseguro de robarse algunas flores de uno de los invernaderos antes de desayunar...  
  
Lilly estaba ahi, tan linda como siempre y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.  
  
Hola Lilly...  
  
Buenos dias James.  
  
James le entrego las flores y desayuno con ella, caminaron juntos y agarrados de la mano hacia el aula de transformaciones, lamentablemente esa clase la compartian con los de Slytherin y tendria qua aguantar al molesto de Severus Snape.  
  
Sirius parecio notar el gesto de inconformidad de James porque se le acerco, y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una voz fria y conocida le susurro...  
  
Asi que su amigo el prefecto esta de nuevo desaparecido... otra vez esta su madre enferma?  
  
Eso a ti no te importa Snivellus.  
  
En serio? Me pregunto si es que sera otra cosa... que misteriosos asuntos se tendra ese Lupin entre manos...  
  
Quieres que todo el colegio vea tus calzoncillos de nuevo Snivellus -James habia escuchado la platica  
  
James Potter! Tu no harias tal cosa...- Lilly se habia unido a la conversacion  
  
Afortunadamente la profesora McGonagall ya habia llegado y con una de sus serias miradas habia evitado el resto del problema. Lastimosamente en transformaciones, ya tenian asientos asignados y James no podia estar cerca de Lilly, pero Sirius habia aprovechado ese detalle para hablarle sin que la prefecta sospechara que algo se traian entre manos....  
  
....Entonces Snivellus entra a la casa y se encuentra con un licantropo totalmente transformado... jajajajajaja... ya me imagino la cara de espanto...  
  
Y si Lilly....  
  
Vamos Cornamenta! No habras perdido el sentido del humor...  
  
Por supuesto que no, pero no se.  
  
Vaya, ya te hiciste cobarde....  
  
Que no.... porsupuesto que no.  
  
El plan ya estaba listo y en la primera oportunidad lo llevaron acabo: Salian del gran comedor mientras Snape entraba, Sirius se esforzo por hablar de manera que Snape los oyera:  
  
Si, no queremos que Snivellus se entere de que Lunatico esta en la casa de los gritos... te imaginas si le dice a Dumbledore... nuestro amigo y nosotros nos meteriamos en problemas...  
  
Pero no te preocupes Canuto amigo.... la unica manera en la que le puede probar a Dumbledore que Lunatico esta ahi es entrando a la casa de los gritos... y el no sabe que lo que hay que hacer es apretar con una rama larga el nudo de el sauce boxeador...  
  
Claro...  
  
Snape porsupuesto no habia perdido palabra de lo que habian hablado e ignorando que era una trampa habia decidido ir esa misma noche a buscar a Remus Lupin...  
  
Lilly y James paseaban a la luz de la luna llena, Lilly trataba de hablar con su enamorado, pero el parecia distante...  
  
Que sucede Jamsie...  
  
A que? No nada.  
  
Lilly lo miro ceñuda, conocia demasiado bien al buscador para creerle.  
  
Espero que no se trate de ninguna broma James Potter...  
  
James la miro sorprendido... Como se habia enterado? Miro directamente a los ojos verdes de la chica, esos ojos que adoraba... No. No podia permitir que Sirius llevara a cabo la broma, beso a Lilly en la mejia y corrio hacia el sauce boxeador sin importarle que no llevaba la capa de invisibilidad...  
  
Llego al sauce que estaba inmovilisado, se agacho y entro por el tunel, gateo y gateo lo mas rapido que pudo... diviso una tunica negra y apuro el paso o mejor dicho el gateo...  
  
Que demo...- James oyo la voz de Severus Snape  
  
Habia llegado justo a tiempo, agarro a Snape por la espada y lo jalo hacia atras... pero era muy tarde Snape habia visto al licantropo que habia saltado en su direccion. James sabia que si se transformaba se meteria en problemas asi que opto por jalar a Snape hasta que lo saco de la casa de los gritos.  
  
Quitame las manos de encima Potter...  
  
Creo que el señor Snape necesita respirar.  
  
James solto a Snape y se encontro con los azules ojos del director de Hogwarts, con la severa mirada de la profesora McGonagall y con una Lilly asustada...  
  
Ahora si es tan amble- el director dijo - Expliqueme que...  
  
Albus Dumbledore fue interrumpido por una risa como ladrido que venia de dentro del arbol...  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Sirius Black salio riendo del sauce boxeador -Le viste la cara a Snape? Apuesto a que ahora deja de meter la narizota donde no le importa.  
  
Sirius se encontro con la mirada calma y serena de Albus Dumbledore, y se quedo como piedra.  
  
- Hagan el favor de seguirme...  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!  
  
Gracias a todos por seguir nuestra historia, en especial gracias a Hermione17 y a Lady_Morgain3.  
  
Respuestas a sus reviews:  
  
Lady_Morgain3: Gracias por seguir la historia, como vez estoy tratando de integrar mas a Remsie... y eso de que haya sido delante de toda la escuela fue a peticion de mi gran amiga Hermione17... perdon si te parecio exagerado...  
  
A todos los demas y en especial a Siriusbello y a Hermione17: Me alegra que les guste la historia... no dejen de mandarme sus animadores reviews... les prometo mas risas y ... no ya no les digo porque si no les revelo el final.... pero no me dejen!!!!!!!  
  
Firmado: Isabella Bonifante o Hblack. 


	7. Regaños y Juramentos

CAPITULO VII REGAÑOS Y JURAMENTOS  
  
Dumbledore los miraba en Silencio y analizadoramente, el director tenia el don no de leer la mente, pero si de decifrar las intenciones. Se paseo alrededor de los tres adolecentes: Snape palido y arrogante, James sumiso y culpable y Sirius divertido y temeroso. Finalmente el director tomo asiento y los invito a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Creo que ustedes dos -dijo penetrando a James y a Sirius con su mirada - le deben una disculpa al señor Snape.  
  
No es justo, se lo merece por meter la narizota donde no le importa.  
  
Dumbledore le dirijio una mirada analizadora a Sirius.  
  
Esta bien... - renego este - lo siento....  
  
James miro a su amigo, no parecia sentirlo, y si lo conocia bien en realidad no lo sentia. Sintiendo la mirada de Dumbledore en la nuca James pronuncio un "perdon" no muy convincente pero sincero.  
  
Ahora veamos... cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin.  
  
Pero señor director! -replico Snape  
  
Señor Snape, se que ellos hicieron mal en tenderle una broma asi, pero usted tambien estaba fuera de la cama en horas inapropiadas...  
  
Entonces tambien deberia bajarle puntos a Evans...  
  
James le dirigio una mirada de odio a Snape, no tenia que meter a Lilly en aquello, y de seguro ella habia sido la que habia llamado al director y a la profesora McGonagall, habia obrado para salvarle el pellejo a el.  
  
La señorita Evans tiene un castigo y quince puntos menos, como vera la profesora McGonagall ya se encargo de ella... ahora volvamos a ustedes, recibiran un castigo bajo distintos profesores y por otro lado... señor Snape, usted tiene completamente prohibido mencionar lo que vio en la casa de los gritos...  
  
Que! Usted sabe! Y lo permite! Esto es.... un licantropo en Hogwarts... que van.... como pudo admitir...  
  
Lo que yo admita en mi colegio es asunto mio señor Snape... ahora les aconsejo a los tres que se vayan a la cama... no queremos causar mas problemas para nuestras casas o si?  
  
James y Sirius salieron silenciosos de la oficina del director. No se dirijieron la palabra hasta llegar al dormitorio...  
  
JAJAJAJAJA- rio con su risa de ladrido Sirius -JAJAJAJA...ese Snivellus... buen susto el que se llevo  
  
James no pudo evitarlo y sonrio, sabia que Lilly se pondria furiosa de saber que se lo tomaba como una broma, pero ella no tenia porque darse cuenta....  
  
La semana de luna llena termino y Lupin escucho atonito el relato:  
  
Cincuenta y cinco puntos de Gryffindor! Y yo.... yo pude haberlo matado...  
  
Vamos Lunatico no te preocupes....  
  
Como puedes decir eso Canuto! Yo... yo....  
  
Lunatico amigo, deja de tomarte todo asi.... ademas James le salvo la vida... a que si Cornamenta?  
  
James sonrio, porque habia algo que lo estaba molestando... el le habia salvado la vida. (N/A: para todos aquellos que lo ignoren esta en azkaban.) y cuando un mago le debe la vida a el otro un lazo se forma entre ellos... lo que queria decir que Snape le pagaria el favor de alguna manera aunque fuera involuntaria... El no queria que Snape le debiera algo y mucho menos que le pagara, pero eso ya era inevitable...  
  
Durante el castigo con el profesor Bins James aprovecho para comunicarse con Sirius a traves de los espejos dobles (N/A: Orden del fenix.)  
  
Tengo una idea Canuto...  
  
Dime que te escucho...  
  
Que tal si legamos nuestros descubrimientos a las generaciones venideras.  
  
Y eso como?  
  
Un mapa...  
  
Se reunieron los cuatro amigos alrededor de una mesa...  
  
El que quiera usar este mapa debera jurar solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas.... -dijo Sirius  
  
Y para borrarlo debera decir: Travesura terminada. -sugirio James  
  
Calmense que no soy Dumbledore y no me cabe todo en la cabeza- dijo Remus mientras tomaba nota  
  
Los amigos se tomaron el tiempo para diseñar un mapa que le daria "la oportunidad" a las generaciones venideras de explorar el castillo. Les tomo casi un mes poner todos los secretos que conocian del castillo en el papel, y al final llego el momento de probarlo...  
  
Juremos -dijo Sirius tomando la palabra- Juremos que nosotros Lunatico, Cornamenta, Colagusano y porsupuesto el fantastico e inigualable Canuto, seremos amigos por siempre y hasta despues de la muerte.  
  
Lo Juramos!  
  
Juremos que no importa si nos casamos nosotros Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y porsupuesto el mejor de todos Cornamenta, estaremos aqui el uno para el otro...  
  
Lo juramos!  
  
Juremos que pese a que nuestros caminos puedan separase nosotros Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta y claro el mas inteligente Lunatico, nunca nos olvidaremos y siempre podremos recurrir a nuestros amigos...  
  
Lo juramos!  
  
Juremos que nosotros Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunatico y yo Colagusano siempre... siempre... -Petigrew se echo a chillar  
  
Anda! Siempre te protegeremos! -James le dijo a Peter  
  
Peter lo miro y no le devolvio la sonrisa....  
  
QUE TAL??????? GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS  
  
NO DEJEN DE MANDARLOS!!!!!! Les prometoque la cosa se pone buena.... LAuRaOaLeJaNdRa: Gracias por tu review. continua mandando! Eres muy animadora. este capitulo que sigue te lo dedico por tu review. 


	8. Adios Hogwarts

Por razones personales cuando alguien hable estara entre comillas.. (N/A: Mi compu esta dandome lata....)  
  
CAPITULO VIII ADIOS HOGWARTS  
  
Los tres se echaron encima la capa de James y salieron a probar el mapa. Funcionaba a la perfeccion, pequeños puntos indicaban quien estaba donde, y lo hechisos para abrir los pasajes eran mostrados.  
  
Se la estaban pasando a lo grande, burlaban a prefectos y maestros y reian silenciosamente, todo iba bien... demasiado bien.  
  
Peter se enredo en sus propios pies causando que los otros tres se calleran, James sintio que sus lentes se le caian y que su cabeza golpeaba contra algo o mejor dicho alguien...  
  
"Oh... estamos en problemas" la voz de el celador Argus Filch.  
  
Y eso no era lo peor el mapa sin borrar estaba a sus pies. El profesor Dumbledore fue mandado a llamar y los cuatrofueron castigados, mas puntos les fueron quitados a Gryffindor y Filch les decomizo el mapa (que Remus habia alcanzado a borrar) mientras Dumbledore decomizaba la capa invisible.  
  
"Bueno... creo que deberian marcharse a sus dormitorios señores."  
  
Los cuatro regresaron a el dormitorio. Ninguno dijo nada... bueno casi nada...  
  
"Anda! Pudo haber sido peor..." Sirius trataba de alegrar a James "Mi capa! La capa de mi padre! La capa de mi familia! Yo... yo queria darle esa capa a mi hijo...." "Porfavor Cornamenta..." Remus no sabia que decir "Bueno, yo les adverti que no anduvieran merodeando..." "Lilly que haces aqui? Este es un cuarto de chicos" "Bueno abajo todos se estan preguntando porque tenemos ochenta puntos menos..." Lilly se detuvo al ver el rostro de James, se sento a su lado y le dijo: "Vamos seguro Dumbledore te la devuelve al final del año..."  
  
James vio a Lilly y le sonrio, sabia que era posible...  
  
Los merodeadores porsupuesto no dejaron de hacer de las suyas durante el resto del año... inodoros que explotaban, papeles que decian "Pateame" en la tunica de un profesor, Snivellus bailando tap... en fin.  
  
Pero asi como empieza todo acaba y aunque parezca mentira llega el fin de año... y por supuesto los merodeadores no van a dejar que se le vaya asi como asi...  
  
"Tiene que ser algo grande...." "Que tal colgar a Snivellus de los postes de quidditch?" "Vamos Sirius, deja a Snape en paz" "Lo que digas Remus... que tal..."  
  
Hubo propuesta tras propuesta, desde incediar el colegio hasta inundarlo y no llegaban a una conclusion...  
"Que tal si no hacemos nada"  
  
Todos incluyendo a Remus miraron a colagusano con una mirada  
amenazadora...  
  
"como que no hacer nada - dijo Sirius con un tono de furia en la voz  
"bueno ...yo solo decia para no pensar mas "¿que acaso no tienes cerebro?" "Que tal fuegos artificiales - propuso James" " los compraremos via lechuza- dijo Sirius terminando la combersacion"  
  
Todo estaba listo y el dia de la graduacion se acercaba mas y mas hasta llegar, todos los alumnos de septimo y los profesores estaban reunidos en el gran comedor en la ceremonia privada :  
  
" Es para mi un gran orgullo ver aqui reunidos a todos estos chicos y chica a los cuales vi entrar como niños y niñas y ahora veo salir como hombres y mujeres maduros bueno casi todos - Albus Dumbledore dirigio una mirada muy significativa a cuatro de los estudiantes ahi presentes- me alegra ver que fueron buenos niños y no intentaron nada para sabotear la gra..."  
  
BUM BUM BUMBUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM...  
  
Dumbledore fue interrumpido por juegos artificiales en formas de sirenas, dragones y fenix que se extendian por todo el gran comedor...todos los que se encotraban ahi presentes incluyendo profesores, hufflepufs, slytherins, ravenclaws y gryffindors voltearon a ver a los cuatro que intentaban sin exito hacerce los inocentes.  
  
Al terminar los fuegos tras aproximadamente una hora y media, hubo un momento tenso, todos los ojos de el lugar estaban fijos en ellos. Sirius acudia su cabello nerviosamente, Remus escondio la cara en las manos, Peter comenzo a chillar y James se pasaba nervioso la mano por el cabello alborotandolo aun mas.  
  
James no recordaba situacion mas tensa que aquella... despues no pudiendo evitarlo los cuatro fijaron la mirada en los brillantes ojos de Albus Dumbledore, el director los miro con severidad durante unos segundos antes de sonreir y... echarse a reir seguido por todos, tras las risas siguieron los aplausos y las felicitaciones... "Bravo!" "Soberbio!" "De quien fue la idea?"  
  
Todos rieron y despues de el festin James busco acercarse a Lilly....  
  
"Eh... Lilly?" "Dime?" "Me gustaria hablar contigo a solas..." "Eh... bien."  
  
Lilly siguio a James. El la condujo hacia el lago que estaba bañado por la media luna, por primera vez nadie los veia...  
  
James tomo aire y se fijo en los ojos verdes de su amada y recordo como habia tratado de explicarles a sus amigos lo que sentia por aquella chica sin exito... ellos no lo entendian pero para su corazon era la unica verdad y lo mas importante del mundo...  
  
"Lilly, desde que te conoci mi vida cambio, desde que fije mis ojos en los tuyos supe que no podria encontrar a otra chica como tu y desde que me enviaste aquella carta me hiciste el chico mas feliz del mundo... pero yo soy inconformista y malagradecido y debo pedirte una cosa mas... porque entendi que si tu no estas conmigo es como si no tuviera aire para respirar, si no se posan mis labios en los tuyos es como si cada parte de mi ser no fuera nada y si no me pierdo en tus ojos es como morir... porfavor Lilly..." James se inclino tocando tierra con una rodilla "Te casas conmigo?"  
  
Lilly observo a James a los ojos y luego se fijo en que en una de sus manos tenia una pequeña caja, Lilly la tomo y casi se desmaya cuando vio adentro un anillo de diamantes en forma de corazon...  
  
"Es el que mi padre le dio a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio..." "James... yo..." la chica no sabia que decir  
  
James se puso de pie y ella lo miro a los ojos... ella se acerco y deposito en los labios de el un beso apasionado. Al terminar aquel contacto James tomo el anillo y lo deslizo en uno finos dedos de la que amaba...  
  
"Lilly Evans..." "No..." lo interrumpio ella, James se petrifico pero se calmo al ver que sonreia "Lilly Potter... no Evans... Potter."  
  
Los dos se fundieron en otro apasionado beso que parecio durar eternamente... James entendio que amaria a Lilly siempre... siempre..  
  
Se separaron y caminaron hacia el castillo tomados de la mano...  
  
Entraron en la sala comun y Lilly siguio a James que se dirigia hacia donde se encontraban Sirius, Remus y Peter.  
  
James se aclaro la garganta y los tres lo voltearon a ver.  
  
"Si?" preguntaron "Quiero preguntarte algo Sirius... y quiero que Remus y Peter sean testigos." "Dime?" "Me harias un favor?" "Sabes que si... eres como mi hermano, y daria todo por verte feliz... bueno casi todo, menos mi cabello.." James sonrio. "Quieres ser mi padrino de boda?"  
  
Sirius se quedo petrificado y con la boca abierta, Remus miro sin parpadear a James y Peter se cubrio la boca con ambas manos... "Qu... que?" "Que si quieres ser mi padrino de bodas."  
  
Sirius se levanto lentamente del asiento y miro a James durante unos minutos, luego lo abrazo fraternalmente y abrazo tambien a Lilly... Remus hizo lo mismo y Peter tambien.  
  
Tras un momento Sirius lanzo una risa y tomo una cerveza de mantequilla de la mesa y con un simple silbido atrajo la atencion de toda la sala comun de Gryffindor que alzo sus copas:  
  
"Por Lilly y James... por que tienen el mejor padrino del mundo!"  
  
Todos brindaron... esa noche todos rieron, bailaron y comentaron para celebrar el compromiso... todos menos una rata que estaba encogida en un sillon... 


	9. La Boda

Por razones personales cuando alguien hable estara entre comillas.. (N/A: Mi compu esta dandome lata....)  
  
CAPITULO IX ADIOS HOGWARTS  
  
Los tres se echaron encima la capa de James y salieron a probar el mapa. Funcionaba a la perfeccion, pequeños puntos indicaban quien estaba donde, y lo hechisos para abrir los pasajes eran mostrados.  
  
Se la estaban pasando a lo grande, burlaban a prefectos y maestros y reian silenciosamente, todo iba bien... demasiado bien.  
  
Peter se enredo en sus propios pies causando que los otros tres se calleran, James sintio que sus lentes se le caian y que su cabeza golpeaba contra algo o mejor dicho alguien...  
  
"Oh... estamos en problemas" la voz de el celador Argus Filch.  
  
Y eso no era lo peor el mapa sin borrar estaba a sus pies. El profesor Dumbledore fue mandado a llamar y los cuatrofueron castigados, mas puntos les fueron quitados a Gryffindor y Filch les decomizo el mapa (que Remus habia alcanzado a borrar) mientras Dumbledore decomizaba la capa invisible.  
  
"Bueno... creo que deberian marcharse a sus dormitorios señores."  
  
Los cuatro regresaron a el dormitorio. Ninguno dijo nada... bueno casi nada...  
  
"Anda! Pudo haber sido peor..." Sirius trataba de alegrar a James "Mi capa! La capa de mi padre! La capa de mi familia! Yo... yo queria darle esa capa a mi hijo...." "Porfavor Cornamenta..." Remus no sabia que decir "Bueno, yo les adverti que no anduvieran merodeando..." "Lilly que haces aqui? Este es un cuarto de chicos" "Bueno abajo todos se estan preguntando porque tenemos ochenta puntos menos..." Lilly se detuvo al ver el rostro de James, se sento a su lado y le dijo: "Vamos seguro Dumbledore te la devuelve al final del año..."  
  
James vio a Lilly y le sonrio, sabia que era posible...  
  
Los merodeadores porsupuesto no dejaron de hacer de las suyas durante el resto del año... inodoros que explotaban, papeles que decian "Pateame" en la tunica de un profesor, Snivellus bailando tap... en fin. Y Lilly y James se decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar algun tiempo... Pero asi como empieza todo acaba y aunque parezca mentira llega el fin de año... y por supuesto los merodeadores no van a dejar que se le vaya asi como asi...  
  
"Tiene que ser algo grande...." "Que tal colgar a Snivellus de los postes de quidditch?" "Vamos Sirius, deja a Snape en paz" "Lo que digas Remus... que tal..."  
  
Hubo propuesta tras propuesta, desde incediar el colegio hasta inundarlo y no llegaban a una conclusion...  
"Que tal si no hacemos nada"  
  
Todos incluyendo a Remus miraron a colagusano con una mirada  
amenazadora...  
  
"como que no hacer nada - dijo Sirius con un tono de furia en la voz  
"bueno ...yo solo decia para no pensar mas "¿que acaso no tienes cerebro?" "Que tal fuegos artificiales - propuso James" " los compraremos via lechuza- dijo Sirius terminando la comversacion"  
  
Todo estaba listo y el dia de la graduacion se acercaba mas y mas hasta llegar, todos los alumnos de septimo y los profesores estaban reunidos en el gran comedor en la ceremonia privada :  
  
" Es para mi un gran orgullo ver aqui reunidos a todos estos chicos y chica a los cuales vi entrar como niños y niñas y ahora veo salir como hombres y mujeres maduros bueno casi todos - Albus Dumbledore dirigio una mirada muy significativa a cuatro de los estudiantes ahi presentes- me alegra ver que fueron buenos niños y no intentaron nada para sabotear la gra..."  
  
BUM BUM BUMBUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM...  
  
Dumbledore fue interrumpido por juegos artificiales en formas de sirenas, dragones y fenix que se extendian por todo el gran comedor...todos los que se encotraban ahi presentes incluyendo profesores, hufflepufs, slytherins, ravenclaws y gryffindors voltearon a ver a los cuatro que intentaban sin exito hacerce los inocentes.  
  
Al terminar los fuegos tras aproximadamente una hora y media, hubo un momento tenso, todos los ojos de el lugar estaban fijos en ellos. Sirius acudia su cabello nerviosamente, Remus escondio la cara en las manos, Peter comenzo a chillar y James se pasaba nervioso la mano por el cabello alborotandolo aun mas.  
  
James no recordaba situacion mas tensa que aquella... despues no pudiendo evitarlo los cuatro fijaron la mirada en los brillantes ojos de Albus Dumbledore, el director los miro con severidad durante unos segundos antes de sonreir y... echarse a reir seguido por todos, tras las risas siguieron los aplausos y las felicitaciones... "Bravo!" "Soberbio!" "De quien fue la idea?"  
  
Todos rieron y despues de el festin James busco acercarse a Lilly....  
  
"Eh... Lilly?" "Dime?" "Me gustaria hablar contigo a solas..." "Eh... bien."  
  
Lilly siguio a James. El la condujo hacia el lago que estaba bañado por la media luna, por primera vez nadie los veia...  
  
James tomo aire y se fijo en los ojos verdes de su amada y recordo como habia tratado de explicarles a sus amigos lo que sentia por aquella chica sin exito... ellos no lo entendian pero para su corazon era la unica verdad y lo mas importante del mundo...  
  
"Lilly, desde que te conoci mi vida cambio, desde que fije mis ojos en los tuyos supe que no podria encontrar a otra chica como tu y desde que me enviaste aquella carta me hiciste el chico mas feliz del mundo... pero yo soy inconformista y malagradecido y debo pedirte una cosa mas... porque entendi que si tu no estas conmigo es como si no tuviera aire para respirar, si no se posan mis labios en los tuyos es como si cada parte de mi ser no fuera nada y si no me pierdo en tus ojos es como morir... porfavor Lilly..." James se inclino tocando tierra con una rodilla "Te casas conmigo?"  
  
Lilly observo a James a los ojos y luego se fijo en que en una de sus manos tenia una pequeña caja, Lilly la tomo y casi se desmaya cuando vio adentro un anillo de diamantes en forma de corazon...  
  
"Es el que mi padre le dio a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio..." "James... yo..." la chica no sabia que decir  
  
James se puso de pie y ella lo miro a los ojos... ella se acerco y deposito en los labios de el un beso apasionado. Al terminar aquel contacto James tomo el anillo y lo deslizo en uno finos dedos de la que amaba...  
  
"Lilly Evans..." "No..." lo interrumpio ella, James se petrifico pero se calmo al ver que sonreia "Lilly Potter... no Evans... Potter."  
  
Los dos se fundieron en otro apasionado beso que parecio durar eternamente... James entendio que amaria a Lilly siempre... siempre..  
  
Se separaron y caminaron hacia el castillo tomados de la mano...  
  
Entraron en la sala comun y Lilly siguio a James que se dirigia hacia donde se encontraban Sirius, Remus y Peter.  
  
James se aclaro la garganta y los tres lo voltearon a ver.  
  
"Si?" preguntaron "Quiero preguntarte algo Sirius... y quiero que Remus y Peter sean testigos." "Dime?" "Me harias un favor?" "Sabes que si... eres como mi hermano, y daria todo por verte feliz... bueno casi todo, menos mi cabello.." James sonrio. "Quieres ser mi padrino de boda?"  
  
Sirius se quedo petrificado y con la boca abierta, Remus miro sin parpadear a James y Peter se cubrio la boca con ambas manos... "Qu... que?" "Que si quieres ser mi padrino de bodas."  
  
Sirius se levanto lentamente del asiento y miro a James durante unos minutos, luego lo abrazo fraternalmente y abrazo tambien a Lilly... Remus hizo lo mismo y Peter tambien.  
  
Tras un momento Sirius lanzo una risa y tomo una cerveza de mantequilla de la mesa y con un simple silbido atrajo la atencion de toda la sala comun de Gryffindor que alzo sus copas:  
  
"Por Lilly y James... por que tienen el mejor padrino del mundo!"  
  
Todos brindaron... esa noche todos rieron, bailaron y comentaron para celebrar el compromiso... todos menos una rata que estaba encogida en un sillon... 


	10. Sorpresas

CAPITULO X SORPRESAS  
  
Desde que Lilly y James se casaron, todo cambio de alguna manera. James era mas maduro, no complentamente pues todavia estaba bajo la influence de sus amigos, pero a Lilly no le importaba pues lo amaba tal y como era.  
  
Llevaban dos meses de casados, James y Remus estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez magico, mientras Sirius seguia tratando de echar a andar el microondas.  
  
Lilly llego de hacer algunas compras en un supermercado muggle, y camino hacia el dormitorio sin dirigirles la palabra.  
  
"Que le pasa a Lilly?" pregunto Remus  
  
"No se." dijo James preocupado  
  
"Anda!. ya se dio cuanta que cometio el mayor error de su vida casandose contigo."  
  
"Gracias por subirme el animo Sirius."  
  
James no sabia que podia ser y quizo subir a ver que pasaba pero el director de Hogwarts llego a la casa.  
  
Ultimamente esto pasaba mucho ya que James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lilly estaban estudiando aurologia y formaban parte de "La orden del fenix." Una organizacion cuya cabeza era Dumbledore, la orden combatia y espiaba a los mortifagos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, como miembros de la orden se habian enfrentado ya una vez contra Lord Voldemort, habia sido una batalla candente y a pesar de que en la orden eran menos que el enemigo los Longbottom, Moody, y muchas otras familias habian enfrentado valientemente al señor tenebroso y a los mortifagos.  
  
En la orden todos trabajban duro, los que tenian los puestos mas arriesgados eran los espias... la orden tenia dos espias: Severus Snape y Lilly Potter... A James le preocupaba mucho que Lilly hubiera aceptado espiar a Voldemort, pero Dumbledore le habia asegurado de que Lilly era complentamente capaz de cuidarse sola, y de que podia abandonar el puesto si lo deseaba...  
  
" Dumbledore... no toco la puerta!" dijo Sirius  
  
" y mi capa" reclamo James  
  
" Lord Voldemort atacara hoy en Londres"contesto la serena vos de Albus Dumbledore  
  
" Bueno en ese caso..."  
  
" Vayan ustedes .... yo no puedo ir"contesto James  
  
" Vamos James que mujer no estaria decepcionada de haberse casado contigo"  
  
"Sirius..porfavor ...ire a ver que le pasa a Lilly  
  
" Le pasa algo malo "pregunto Dumbledore un poco alarmado  
  
" no lose ...."  
  
" en ese caso sera mejor que subas a ver James..."  
  
lo ultimo que olleron fue a James subiendo las escaleras. James entro a la habitacion principal donde encontro a Lilly sentada cerca de la ventana con unas cuantas lagrimas rodando por sus mejias.  
  
" CARIÑO ... pero que te pasa ...que te hace llorar?"dijo James muy sobresaltado  
  
" Petunia..."  
  
"Que te hizo ahora esa estup..estupenda mujer muggle?"  
  
" Va a tener un bebe.... lo sabe desde agosto y no me lo quizo decir" pudo decir Lilly entre lagrimas  
  
" Bueno y entonses como te enteraste"  
  
" por uno de los empleados de su esposo Vernon"dijo Lilly llorando aun mas  
  
"Vamos mi amor quien la necesita es flaca, fea y muggle... aunque ahora deve de estar gorda..."  
  
"Pe..ro ...yo..s..i.la.ne..cesito"dijo Lilly que cada vez estaba peor  
  
" No mi vida no llores .. bueno me tienes a mi... y si es el bebe lo que te preocupa no te preocupes tu y yo podemos tener uno"  
  
Lilly lo miro al parecer ya habia dejado de llorar y no podia evitar sonreir y James le limpio las lagrimas y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
" Te parece buena idea la de el bebe..."pregunto muy ancioso James  
  
" Pues me gustaria tener un bebe...tu bebe mi cielo" " Pues ya sabes buscame cuando quieras... estoy a media vuelta a la derecha en la cama..."  
  
Lilly cambio de humor y al parecer habia olvidado lo de Petunia y le estaba dando un beso a James cuando de repente entro Sirius a la habitacion y les dijo:  
  
" Ya... dejen los besos para el final James ya tenemos que irnos"  
  
" Ir a donde? "Pregunto Lilly intrigada  
  
" Mi vida... lord Voldemort estara hoy en Londres tenemos que ir..."dijo James muy triste  
  
" Pero... oh lo siento soy egoista.."  
  
" Yo tambien mi vida, pero tengo que.."  
  
" Yo ire con ustedes?  
  
" No mi vida tu no tienes que arriesgarte suficiente con que seas espia.."  
  
" Si no te preocupes "mi vida estaremos bien espondio Sirius"  
  
" No llames asi a mi esposa Sirius solo yo puedo... verdad mi vida"  
  
" Claro... te esperare mi cielo.. cuidate mucho eh" dijo Lilly entristeciendose de nuevo  
  
" No te preocupes Lilly yo cuidare de tu niñito"  
  
" Sirius calla" le grito James  
  
" Amargado" dijo Sirius y despues le saco la lengua a James  
  
" Mi vida no te pongas triste ya vendremos eh"  
  
Esto fue lo ultimo que alcanso a decir James antes de irse a combatir con el mago mas temido de la tierra...  
  
James abrio los ojos muy lentamente... donde estaba? Movio una de sus manos y la dirigio a su cabeza... por alguna razon le dolia mucho, se paso la mano por la cabeza y sintio algo helado... dirigio su mano a sus ojos hasta que pudo ver... sangre... estaba sangrando, poco a poco su vista distinguio mas cosas... estaba en el pavimento de la calle, se icorporo y quedo sentado, ante sus ojos se revelo un terrible espectaculo... cadaveres... de mortifagos, muggles y magos, la calle cubierta por una neblina espesa y la noche pesada oscureciendo aun mas el panorama.  
  
James sintio una mano sobre su hombro... una mujer de cara amistosa y redonda, con una mirada y voz preocupada le pregunto:  
  
"Estas bien James?"  
  
"Alicia???? Ay mi cabeza..."  
  
Alicia Longbottom lo ayudo a incorporarse, James busco con la vista a alguno de sus amigos. La mujer lo noto y le dijo:  
  
"Sirius llevo a Peter a San mungus... y Remus esta ayudando a modificar memorias... yo debo ver quienes estan vivos..."  
  
"Te ayudo..."  
  
"Por supuesto que no!!! Tienes un golpe feo en la cabeza..."  
  
"Pero puedo ayudar, hay otros en peores condiciones que yo..."  
  
James fue de cuerpo en cuerpo buscando señales de vida.. en su memoria estaba vivida la batalla... el se habia enfrentado a un mortifago al cual Voldemort llamaba Malfoy... sacudio la cabeza al ver que Moody pateaba con su pata de palo recien echa (en la primera batalla Karkarov le habia cortado la pierna)  
  
"Esta vivo..." dijo Moody examinando a un mortifago en el piso"Esta va directo a Azkaban si ese Crouch no lo mata..."  
  
Sirius llevo a James a una orilla de la acera y lo obligo a dejarse tratar por la señora Figg, una squib que estaba de enfermera.  
  
La batalla habia sido horrible... James no habia puesto mucha atencion a Malfoy por observar a Dumbledore enfrentandose a Voldemort...  
  
James fue conducido a su casa, donde Lilly se ocupo de el...  
  
No importara cuando espiaran, cuanto planearan y cuanto trataran de batirse... Voldemort les iba ganando la partida... y eso quedo mas claro que nunca durante el tercer encuentro con el:  
  
El bosque era mas oscuro que nunca y todos los magos y mortifagos se vatian entre ellos habian heridos definitivamente necesitaban ejercitos peliaban de uno de dos o incluso de tres contra uno , cuando Dumbledore dijo:  
  
"ESTO ES DEMACIADA MUERTE Y HERIDOS RETIRADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Todos se retiraban poco a poco pero Malfoy no dejava de pelear James decidio correr cuando ollo un grito de dolor de Peter para ir a ayudarle cuando Malfoy hizo una de las peores trampas ataco a James por la esplada dejandolo inconciente....  
  
James ollo unas voces distantes era Lilly con Sirius, Remus y Peter y al parecer Lilly estaba decesperada:  
  
"Pero si esta es la segunda vez que lo dejan inconciente... no puedo quedarme aqui sentada a esperar que lo maten... lo amo Sirius lo amo y no podria vivir sin el sin morirme yo primero"Lilly ya habia roto a llorar  
  
" Lilly solo esta tratando de ayudar y el lo ataco por la espalda no pudimos hacer nada" respondio Sirius  
  
"Si Lilly pero James es fuerte se recuperara pronto"agrego Remus  
  
" HAY... HAY..me duele "reclamo Peter  
  
"Silencio por favor Peter hay otro que esta peor que ti y si no te callas te dare con un maso en la cabeza"dijo Lilly  
  
Esto hizo sonreir a Lilly pero no mucho cuando ella escucho la voz distante de James hablandole:  
  
" Lilly... mi amor"  
  
"Cariño estas bien"dijo Lilly corriendo hacia James muy preocupada  
  
" donde estan mis lentes...  
  
"James no los necesitas... Aqui estan "dijo Lilly mientras le ponia a James las gafas  
  
" Te miras muy bonita mi vida...  
  
" James estas vivo..  
  
" Si mi cielo.. por cierto que me paso  
  
" Ese tal Malfoy te golpeo por la espalda" respondio Sirius  
  
" Estas bien Lilly  
  
"Estas bien tu "dijo Lilly mientras abrazaba a James y el abrazaba a Lilly " Yo desde que te vi me puse bien" dijo James pero se arrepintio devido a que sintio undolor en la espalda horrible Lilly y James se dieron unos besos devoradores mientras se llevava una platica entre los demas:  
  
" Pues la verdad Sirius a mi no me parece que Lilly se arrepintio de casarse con James" dijo Remus  
  
" Bueno pues se ven bonitos juntos...es mas yo no se si tanto se quieren porque Lilly no esta embarasada eh ...?  
  
"Buena pregunta canuto... Pues me parece que.... Lilly  
  
"Mande?  
  
"Que acaso James no tiene que estar descansando?  
  
"Pero si no quiero" repondio James  
  
"Ven... James ...sube, Remus tiene razon deverias de descansar todavia estas herido...  
  
"Esta bien pero ven con migo Mi amorcito"  
  
"Vamos pues...adios chicos"dijo Lilly mientras tomaba a James de la mano  
  
"Si adios... "respondio James  
  
Los dos salieron casi corriendo les hacia falta pasar tiempo a solas sin hablar de desastres, muertes, espionaje solo querian estar solos por mucho, mucho tiempo solos como todo marido y mujer, ya era suficiente triztesa y desastres Petunia, Voldemort o algo que los molestara... James cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, y lentamentemente poso sus labios en los de su esposa, y poso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su mejia, una mano bajaba travieza mientras la otra desabrochaba la tunica lila de la muchacha...  
  
(N/A: Para describir lo que paso haremos uso de dos canciones....  
  
1. .Quizas no es este el momento perfecto, pero las cosas de pronto se dan, sin hacer planes de pronto te encuentro, y yo quiero vivirlo total... tu y yo vivamos el momento tu y yo sin arrepentimientos, baila corazon pero baila que te quiero, para que estemos los dos... para que estemos siempre siempre tu y yo ...  
  
2.Quitemonos la ropa que nos viene bien,  
Recorreme despacio por toda la piel,  
Y besame y besame,  
Comamonos a besos ven devorame y besame...)  
  
Ambos se fundieron en un solo ser, olvidando por primera vez que habia un mudo alrededor de ellos...  
  
Un mes habia pasado desde el tercer encuentro con Voldemort y hasta el momento no habia habido ningun ataque los cuatro amigos comentaban acerca de estos hechos:  
  
"Bueno crees que se hayla rendido"dijo Sirius  
  
"no ...lo dudaria mucho para que rendirse si el iba ganando y nosotros hicimos la retirada?"respondio Remus  
  
"Pues la verdad se me hace algo raro este hombre aparece y desaparece tiene que estar planeando algo, cosa que nosotros deberiamos estar haciendo "dijo de mala gana James.  
  
"Pero que puede planear,mas bien dicho que puede querer ya ni siquiera se atreven a mencionar su nombre"agrego Remus  
  
"Hasta a herido a los muggles"agrego Sirius  
  
"Que les parece si cambiamos de tema , ya me canse de este...?"  
  
"Pero James esto es importante "replico Remus  
  
"quieren jugar algo"cambio de tema James  
  
"si quidditch "dijo Sirius y  
  
" No seas baboso necesitas 14 jugadores y ademas las escobas y ..."dijo Remus  
  
"esta bien vamos Remus saca tu ajedres magico"  
  
" yo ire por cervezas de mantequilla" declro James  
  
Ellos dos empesaron a jugar mientras James fue a la cocina y regreso con tres cervezas de mantequilla y se sento a mirar el juego y a reirse de ellos, mientras ellos se reian y jugaban entro Lilly palida caminando apresurada, James que pudo observar esto le pregunto inmediatamente: " Que te pasa cariño?"  
  
"James necesito hablar en la cocina a solas contigo.."  
  
En ese momento Remus y Sirius callaron y fueron a escuchar atras de la puerta  
  
"Que pasa mi cielo...? te sientes bien... estas muy palida.."  
  
"James .."  
  
"Si te escucho..."  
  
"Hoy fui al doctor ..."  
  
"Estas bien de salud mi vida, dime?"  
  
"dejame hablar quieres..."  
  
"Esta bien.."  
  
"Y me dijo que.."  
  
"que esperas para decirme mi cielo.."  
  
" James... el doctor me dijo... que estoy esperando un bebe.."  
  
James cayo al piso desmayado ,Sirius pego con la barbilla en el suelo y Remus no podia cerrar la boca.  
  
"Sirius , Remus ustedes que estan consientes podrian ayudarme con James"dijo Lilly asombrada de la reaccion de su espozo. 


	11. Los Mejores diaz

CAPITULO XI LOS MEJORES DIAS  
  
La noticia del embarazo de Lilly, les habia caido a todos en gracia, incluso Dumbledore estaba feliz a pesar de que perdia una espia. Los Potter no eran los unicos que esperaban un bebe, en la orden Molly Weasly y Alicia Longbottom tambien estaban embarazadas, y por otro lado Narcisa Malfoy una esposa de mortifago, tambien esperaba a la cigueña, lo que significaba que esa pareja de mortifagos posiblemente abandonara parcialmente al señor tenebroso.  
  
En la casa de los Potter el embarazo no iba muy bien, no era lo que Lilly hiciera, era lo que James y su pandilla hicieran. James no queria que Lilly se ocupase de nada mas que de descanzar, y el y sus amigos trataban de hacerse cargo de la casa. Pero ninguno sabia cocinar, limpiar y mucho menos tranquilizarse... Remus aunque era el que mejor hacia las cosas no podia evitar ponerse euforico, y ademas no siempre se sentia bien despues de luna llena.  
  
Dumbledore hablaba con Lilly mientras los muchachos trataban de cocinar...  
  
"Y hay que meter el pollo en el jorno...?" "Horno... eso dice aqui Sirius." Dijo Remus releyendo el recetario "Y va a salir cocido?" "Pues se supone que si..."  
  
Sirius y Remus trataban de entender las direcciones mientras James y Peter pelaban una gallina...  
  
"No seria mejor si le lanzamos un hechiso?" "Bien pensado colagusano.... RICTUSEMPRA!" La gallina comenzo a moverse euforica...  
  
"Bueno, habia que alegrarle lo ultimo que le quedaba de vida o no?" "James Potter! La gallina ya estaba muerta... cuando las cosas estan en en refrigerador estan muertas!" "Eh... pero tenia plumas.." "No son plumas... es papel plastico para que no chorree la demas comida..." "Ahhhh... esta bien, ahora vuelvete a hablar con Dumbledore, nosotros podremos manejarlo.."  
  
"Dijo que ya estaba muerta?" "Pues eso parece... eh que tal si le quitamos el plastico y la metemos al horno." Sugirio Remus  
  
La cena estubo lista cuando Lilly termino de cocinar y de arreglar la mesa. Dumbledore los acompaño a comer. "La verdad quiero comer bien, porque ademas de que la comida de Lilly es deliciosa, hoy debo ir a Hogshead a entrevistar a una nueva candidata para el puesto de prfoesora de adivinacion." "Tiene el don?" "Pues al parecer es decendiente de Casandra Trewlaney... pero la verdad yo no creo mucho en que el futuro se pueda predecir..."  
  
Dumbledore los dejo para ir a ver a la candidata cuyo nombre era Sybil. En cuanto Dumbledore se fue Peter dijo que debia ir a su casa, pues tenia algo que hacer.  
  
Los cuatro amigos decidieron ver una pelicula en la feletition como la llamaba Sirius. Habia terminado la pelicula y Lilly hechisaba los platos para que se labaran solos cuando Dumbledore llego de nuevo a la casa, sin explicar nada pregunto de un solo: "Lilly, cuando dijo el doctor que naceria tu hijo?" "Eh... a finales de Julio porque?" "Igual que el hijo de los Longbottom... tengo razones para creer que Voldemort los busca a ustedes y a ellos... deben hacer algo para protegerse.."  
  
Dumbledore se fue prometiendo que volveria con la idea mas apropiada para protegerlos, aunque Lilly y James no entendieron muy bien aquello, no hicieron comentario alguno...  
  
Julio llego con demasiada rapidez y desde el inicio del mes los merodeadores comenzaron a merodear todas las tiendas para bebes, magicas y no magicas...:  
  
" Que clase de cosas ira a necesitar un bebe?" dijo Sirius en un tono muy dudoso " Ademas de la hermosa cuna que Lunatico le regalo..."dijo Remus " Eso es mentira mi cuna es mas bonita"recalco Sirius " Ya dejen de pelear por cosas tontas las dos cunas estan muy bonitas asi que un dia dormira en una y otro dia en la otra deacuerdo?" dijo James "Esta bien pero la mia es mas bonita"dijo Sirius " Bueno Lilly me ayudo a hacer una lista de lo que podemos comprar en tiendas muggles"dijo james "Dejame leer: pañales preferibles de tela calcetines cobijas para las cunas ropita 100% algodon mosquitero tina para bañarlo y patito de hule pañalera toallas pepes e instrumentos para lavarlos toallitas humedas chupetes cualquier otra cosa PARA BEBE esta bien  
  
Mira vamos a comprar un patito de hule, que emocion"termino Sirius "Bueno ya llegamos "anuncio James  
  
compraron todo lo que estaba en la lista con ayuda de los empleados que sin duda los miraron raro de no saberse guiar por una tienda, tuvieron algunos problemas al pagar por que ninguno de los tres entendia el dinero muggle pero lo lograron y llegaron a la casa donde Lilly estaba esperandolos sonriente.  
  
"Cariño como estas?" le dijo James al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba "Estoy bien... porcierto vinieron Arthur con Molly" "Y que hay de nuevo?" "Estan bien Molly me ayudo con uno hechizos para tejer.. y hice esta bonita cobijita...que te parece?" "Pues esta muy bonita pero tu estas aun mas bonita... es mas puedo darte un beso?" "andale"  
  
James le dio a Lilly un tierno beso y le dijo:  
  
"Desde hoy no volvere a salir a menos que este con tigo mi amor" " Y eso a que se debe?"pregunto Lilly intrigada " A nada mas y nada menos que quiero estar con tigo en el momento que mi hijo vaya a nacer" " Bueno pues un poco mas de compañia es muy buena " " Bueno James es hora de divertirse ve por las cervezas"dijo Sirius, y dos segundos despues dijo "y leche para Lilly" " Yo diria leche para todos ustedes"dijo Lilly " Leche para ti y para James" "James yo quiero jugo demora" reclamo Lilly "Mejor traere jugo de mora para todos" dijo James "Esta bien" contesto Sirius Miraron Feletition y hablaron un buen rato de nombres para el futuro bebe " Que te parece James, Lilly mi amor"dijo James " No tu nombre es feo James por que no Sirius"dijo Sirius "A mi me gusta mucho Harry" dijo Lilly "Harry es un lindo nombre mi cielo- dijo James- me gusta mucho" " Puede llamarce Harry Sirius Potter" dijo nuevamente Sirius " No Sirius tu nombre es feo"dijo James " Pero mi fisico es perfecto Lilly te lo dijo... lo recuerdas en el tren"dijo Sirius como desquitandose "Harry James Potter no suena tan mal" dijo Lilly "A mi me agrada mucho llevara mi nombre"dijo James con orgullo " Tu nombre si pero esperemos que no sea tan feo como tu"replico Sirus " Pero si yo soy muy guapo si no como explicas que yo este casado y tu " el mas guapo" no eh. " Pues yo tengo muchas opciones eh lo que pasa es que no me he decidido y encuanto a que tu estas casado puede deverse a dos cosas: o a cupido le salio mal el tiro o a Lilly le faltan lentes... que le respondes a eso James" " Que opinas tu Lilly cielo"dijo James con una voz de inosencia " Me parece que yo no me enamore por el fisico pero si me lo preguntas James es muy guapo y me gusta mucho"contesto Lilly "Eso si, si el bebe es niña se llamara Jessica..."  
  
Era treinta de Julio y en la casa de los Potter se llevaban acabo algunos acontecimientos...  
  
"James, de verdad deberiamos esperar a que nazca el bebe para pintar el cuart... que tal si es niña?" "Mi ojo interior me dice que es niño" dijo James mientras hechizaba unas brochas para que pintaran de azul la habitacion, Remus lanzaba hecisos para secar la pintura, mientras Sirius colocaba un listelo con escobas, snitchs, quaffles y bludgers que se movian. Peter traia cajas de juguetes desde abajo... y James que habia terminado de pintar (N/A: y quien no con magia...) empezo a traer los muebles, entre ellos dos cunas por las cuales todavia se peleaban un licantropo y un perro...  
  
El piso de la habitacion habia sido alfombrado de celeste y del techo colgaban mobiles de animales fantasticon que corrian en circulos, las dos cunas y los muebles habian sido llenados de peluches y juguetes y un sofa cama y una mesita con cuatro sillas habia sido llevada ahi, para cuando se quisieran quedar los amigos, o cuando los padres quisieran velar por el bebe...  
  
Lilly decidio dejarlos decorando y comenzo a tejer otra cobija... su instinto maternal le decia que el bebe seria varon, pero por llevarle la contraria a James ella estaba tejiendo una colcha rosada...  
  
Todo sucedio muy rapido, James y los tres merodeadores bajaban por una merienda cuando Lilly dijo que ya era hora...:  
  
"James.."dijo Lilly "Solobajamos por una merienda no te preocupes" "No James el bebe.. "Que paso con el bebe cielo "Ya va a nacer  
  
James tiro al piso su sandwich tomo a Lilly de un brazo y la metio en el carro Sirius, Peter y Remus fueron atras de el cuando Lilly les dijo: "No deverian de llevar la pañalera que les dije que alistaran a principios de mes" "Osi Sirius ve por ella " "Pero James se te olvida que se nos olvido... "Solo mete lo esencial ya sabes pañales ropita toallitas lo que encuentres  
  
como dos minutos despues Sirius y Peter bajaron con una pañalera llena de cosas entre ellas escobas para elbebe ysnitch de peluche.Llegaron al hospital magico San Mungus, llevaron a Lilly a la sala de maternidad y por mucho que James persistio no lo dejaron entrar, entonces llevaron a los cuatro amigos a la sala de espera donde se encontrba el señor Longbotton e inclusive Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore cuando me devolvera mi capa? En este presiso momento me seria muy eficiente tiene idea de cuantas veces e tratado de entrar a la sala de maternidad" "Pues señor Potter me imagino que muchas y lo mas seguro es que ya perdio la cuenta pero me temo que su capa le sera devuelta cuando usted madure, y le recomendaria probar estos dulces magicos estan deliciosos" " Aceptalo James no te la devolvera nunca si se trata de que madures porque tu maduraras cuando el infierno se congele" dijo Remus en un tono amistoso "Que hacemos parece que Lilly no se quiere apurar"dijo James al que se le oia inquietud en la voz "Podriamos seguir el consejo de Dumbledore"sugirio Sirius "No a nacido tu bebe Longbotton"pregunto Lupin "Si ya nacio es un niño se llama Neville nacio hace un par de horas pero Alicia lo esta amamantando la enfermera le esta enseñando como hacerlo correctamente y cambiar pañales y cosas similares"respondio con orgullo el Señor Longbotton "Y no deverias estar tu alli" pregunto James que no tenia la menor idea de que era lo que iba a hacer " si pero Dumbledore queria Hablar conmigo...oh ahi estan Alicia y Neville, me tengo que ir adios" y sin decir nada mas se fue "Porque??? Yo ya quiero ser papa!!!" "Te aconsejo que te calmes Cornamenta..."menciono Sirius  
  
Desde el fondo donde se encontraba la madre que daba a luz se oian los gemidos de la pobre mujer un parto es dificil sobretodo sin adormecedor James se levanto estaba decidido ir a ver que pasaba con Lilly.  
  
"James que haces?" pregunto intrigado Lupin "Estan matando a mi esposa que quieres que haga, voy a ver porque sufre tanto. "James eso es normal los partos deven de doler dicen que es muy rara la mujer que no grita o llora en un parto, ademas dudo mucho que la esten matando, sientate y trata de tranquilzarte"dijo Lupin 'Lunatico tiene razon cornamenta no pueden estar matando a Lilly"replico Sirius " Lo que pasa es que ustedes no se sienten como yo ninguno de ustedes va a ser el papa solo yo" dijo James ya un poco agresivo "Pues te equivocas y mucho este sera el primer meriadorcito, el primer hijo de todos y esto lo hace muy especial" dijo Remus "Si y yo le enceñare a hacerce perro y todo el manual y el lo hara correctamente...apuesto a que no sera tan burro como tu"agrego Sirius  
  
Esto hizo que James sonriera cosa que no habia hecho desde que habia llegado ahi, empesaron a hablar de lo que harian cuando el bebe naciera miles de cosas lo llevarian a la casa de los gritos, a comer dulces a Hogsmade, le enseñarian a jugar qudditch... tras unos momentos entro la enfermera y dijo: "Señor Potter puede pasar a la sala de maternidad solo porfavor quizas tenga que llenar algunos papeles y ver a su bebe"  
  
La enfermera lo llevo a una sala donde estaba Lilly y en sus brazos cargaba una criatura la mas hermosa que el habia visto camino despacio hacia su esposa no podia evitar sonreir y Lilly le dijo: " Es un niño..."Lilly sonreia como James jamas lo habia visto y James dijo: " Puedo cargarlo" extendiendo los brazos " Claro...ten cuidado con su cabeza"dijo Lilly mientras lo pasaba a los brazos de James "Es el bebe mas bonito del mundo y se llama igual que yo"dijo James mientras lo cargaba "Ehm James... es un bebe no una quaffle" "Cariño dejame cargarlo"y le dio un beso en la mejia a Lilly "Es nuestro bebe, nuestro primer bebe... mi vida ... " si mi amor "Harry se parece mucho a ti... " Entonses tiene suerte... es muy guapo "James nunca habia estado tan feliz en mi vida "ni yo tampoco... Tengo a la mujer mas bonita de el mundo y a mi primer hijo que otra cosa puedo desear?"  
  
Llevaron a Harry a casa, habia nacido a las doce en punto de la noche, pero lo llevaron a la casa hasta las cinco de la mañana. Lilly llamo por telefono a Petunia mientras observaba discutir a Remus y a Sirius: "Hoy debe dormir en mi cuna!" "No en la mia... yo soy el padrino!!!"  
  
"Eh.. Hola Petunia.. es Lilly." "Hola, que quieres?" "Pues contarte que mi hijo nacio hoy a las doce, y se llama Harry, Harry James Potter y me gustaria que lo conocieras... es decir Dudley y el podrian llevarse bien... como buenos primos.." "Lilly!" la corto Petunia"No me interesa tener a mi hijo mezclandose con los de tu clase... Adios."  
  
Lilly colgo el telefono, no se sentia bien y queria llorar... Pero la pelea entre Remus y Sirius habia terminado en cojinazos y eso le subio algo el animo... "Harry dormira conmigo durante unos meses antes de usar una cuna..." "Ahh.. esta bien, pero la primera que usara sera la mia..." "No! La mia!" "Que no..."  
  
Los merodeadores Lilly y el bebe, tuvieron los mejores meses de sus vidas...: El niño crecia saludable y cada dia se parecia mas a James, excepto en los ojos que se le aclararon y almendraron para dejar notar que el pequeño era hijo de Lilly: "Menos mal" habia dicho Sirius "Pense que se iba a quedar feo para siempre..." Los primeros seis meses Lilly no se despego del niño, pero como James le recalco inumerables veces el Harry necesitaba familiarizarse con su padre y sus tios... Lilly les confio a Harry una noche mientras iba al supermercado muggle por media hora:  
  
Al principio todo iba bien... hasta qu el porechito de Harry empezo a llorar... "Yo se que lo puede alegrar!" dijo James "Que?" preguntaron Remus y Sirius deseperados mientras colagusano se encogia en un Sillon. "Quidditch, a mi siempre me contento el quidditch..."  
  
Remus fue por la escoba tamaño bebe, Sirius por la snitch de peluche y James cargaba a Harry mientras el primero llevaba la escoba y el segundo le ponia la snitch en la cara... "Atrapa la snitch, atrapa la snitch..." Sirius jugueteaba con el bebe "Vamos Harry!" vitoreaba Remus "Ese es mi hijo, ese es mi hijo..." Todos repetian esas frases una y otra vez... y sin saber porque al final solo se oia la de James diciendo: "Ese es mi hijo.." "James Potter, me quieres explicar que hace mi hijo montado en una escoba y jugando con una snitch cuando deberia estar durmiendo?" Remus escondio la escoba, Sirius la snitch y James a Harry... "De que hablas cielo?" "No te hagas el tonto.." "Bueno, ya nos vamos... adios!" Sirius, Remus y Peter se marcharon dejando a James enfrentando a Lilly...  
  
Otra vez cuando Harry tenia alrededor de ocho meses Lilly y James salieron a celebrar sus dos años de casados dejando a Harry al cuidado de Remus, Sirius y Peter...: "Es hora de que se duerma..." dijo Remus "Si ya le arregle mi cuna." "Y porque en la tuya? La mia es mas comoda..." "Y la mia mas espaciosa..." "Le gusta mas la mia!" "Mentiroso!" El porechito de Harry comenzo a llorar. "Ves lo que haces..." "Ves lo que tu haces?" "Por donde se apaga..." "No se... duermelo Sirius..." "Como?" "Cantale una cancion de cuna..." "Eh... baila para mi solo para mi, que al no verte se me escapa el aire, la noche es magica y sensual, un deseo incontrolable, el momento es ideal, ya no pares de bailar A-MA-ME baila, baila casanova..." Harrisito seguia llorando... "Otra cancion..." "Duermete mi ahijado duermeteme ya... que ya viene Remus y te comera..." "Deja de poner al niño en mi contra!" "Eh... ahora que?" "Quizas tiene hambre..." "Hay cerveza de mantequilla en el retriferator " "No creo que a Lilly le guste..." Los muy barbaros le dieron a Harry un poco de cerveza....( N/A: con razon le gusta tanto!)  
  
"Barbaros! Como le dan eso a mi hijo! Si Lilly se entera los matara!!!!!"  
  
No importaba lo que pasara la pasaban bien, Sirius y James eran compradores compulsivos y todo lo querian comprar para Harry, Lilly era una madre amorosa, y Remus un cuidadoso tio, el unico que parecia no muy contento era Colagusano, pero todos los demas estaban muy felices para notarlo...  
  
Harry era visitado por Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid con frecuencia, el semigigante guardian de los terrenos de Hogwarts sentia una gran simpatia por los Potter, al igual que McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore...  
  
Despues de casi un año Dumbledore habia encontrado la llave para mantener seguro al matriomonio que estimaba tanto... 


	12. La Traicion

CAPITULO XII LA TRAICION  
  
Dumbledore llevo a James aparte, mientras Lilly le mostraba a Hagrid como Harry ya podia gatear.  
  
"He encontrado un hechizo que nos puede ayudar." Anuncio el sabio profesor "De ...deverdad?" "Si, es un poco complicado pero lo he practicado, se llama guardian secreto, consiste en que la familia, en este caso ustedes deben elegir a alguien de su plena confianza, y llevar acabo el hechizo, asi nadie que no se su guardian podra encontrarlos a menos que el guardian revele su ubicacion... solo deben elegir el guardian, y si les parece yo no tengo ningun problema en serlo.."  
  
James se tardo un momento en responder, y finalmente dandole las gracias a Dumbledore decidio que debia discutirlo con Lilly, protegerse era mas importante que nunca, proteger a su esposa y a su hijo era para el lo mas importante... James miro por la rendija de la puerta: Lilly chineaba a Harry mientras hacia caras graciosas a las que el bebe respondia riendo. James suspiro y sintio la mano de Dumbledore en su hombro. "Estaran bien..." dijo el director "Profesor... si algo llegara a pasarles yo no podria seguir viviendo..."  
  
Todos habian dejado la casa de los Potter, Lilly habia dejado a Harry dormido en una de las cunas, y entraba en ese momento a la habitacion. Sonriendo cogio un cepillo y comenzo a peinar su cabellera roja para despues trenzarla.  
  
Lilly sintio los labios de su esposo en el cuello... "Que tienes James?" "Quiero hablar contigo..." "No suenas muy bien... que pasa?" "Son buenas noticias, pero me recuerdan cosas malas."  
  
Lilly se sento en la cama mientras James le contaba todo lo que Dumbledore habia dicho. Lilly sonrio tristemente. Ella sabia que Dumbledore seria un gran guardian, pero Sirius tenia toda su confianza, y si algo les pasaba sabian que se haria cargo de Harry...  
  
Al dia siguiente llamaron a Sirius solo... "Que pasa? Porque tanto secretismo?" pregunto el animago ilegal en el tono mas serio que se le hubiera escuchado nunca.  
  
Mientras Lilly iba por unas bebidas, James tuvo tiempo para hablar con su amigo del alma:  
  
"Canuto, tu sabes que te quiero como un hermano, y que aunque Remus y Peter son tambien como hermanos, tu eres en quien mas confio..." Canuto observo a Cornamenta inteligentemente y asintio, despues de todo el sentia mas confianza para con James que para con los otros tambien... "Hermano..." continuo James "me harias un favor..." "Hasta morir..." "Lilly y yo necesitamos un guardian secreto para que nos proteja, es arriesgado porque posiblemente quieran torturarte para revelar donde estamos... pero confiamos en ti... " "Pero por supuesto que acepto..." "Y hay algo mas..." "Lo que sea... si algo nos pasa, promete que cuidaras a Harry..." "Como si fuera mi hijo..."  
  
Lilly que se habia tardado intencionalmente regreso con el jugo. Entre los tres examinaron las paginas de un mohoso libro con el dificil hechiso en sus paginas, ya le habian dicho a Dumbledore que Sirius seria el guardian, realizarian el hechiso al dia siguiente...  
  
James y Lilly dormian cuando oyeron que tocaban la puerta insistentemente, James se puso una bata y bajo con la varita en la mano... "Pero Canuto! Que susto me has sacado..." "Abre rapido..." "Que sucede?" pregunto Lilly desde arriba con Harry en brazos... "Snivellus dice que Voldemort tiene un espia infiltrado en la orden... y si es asi seguro que se imagina que yo sere su guardian secreto, porque soy su mejor amigo..."  
  
Lilly habia palidecido, y James habia dado un respingo, todos en la orden sabian el sentimiento de el hermandad que unia a Sirius y a James... "No pongan esas caras... tengo un plan."  
  
James cerro la puerta con llave, Lilly fue a prepar te, y James cargaba a Harry mientras Sirius se paseaba por la sala... "Si.. definitivamente... creo que es lo mejor.." "El que es lo mejor?" "Mira, los mortifagos iran detras de mi y no importa si me torturan pues no sabre donde viven... y entonces despues buscaran a Lunatico... seguro que no se les ocurrira buscar a Colagusano, pues el siempre a necesitado de nosotros para ser defendido..."  
  
James observaba a Sirius con la boca abierta, despues de un momento la cerro y le comento a Lilly el plan de Sirius... "Me parece brillante, pero Sirius te dejarias torturar sin razon alguna...?" pregunto Lilly "Moriria por ustedes... y por Harry..."  
  
Lilly abrazo a Sirius como se abraza a un hermano... "Harry no pudo haber tenido mejor padrino.... Sirius, si algo pasara..." "Yo me hare cargo de Harry..." "Sirius, si algo pa... pasara" dijo Lilly entre lagrimas "Tu se.. serias lo unico que... Harry tendria.." "Lilly..." comenzo Sirius mas serio que nunca "creo que debes hacer las paces con Petunia..."  
  
James miro a su amigo interrogativo. "Es que... si algo me pasa a mi Remus se haria cargo, y si a Remus le pasa algo, Peter se haria cargo... pero si algo le pasa a el..."  
  
Lilly asintio con la cabeza y abrazo a Sirius denuevo: "No sabes cuanto aprecio esto Sirius..."  
  
James y Sirius se quedaron en la casa, mientras Lilly se llevo a Harry... Lilly toco la puerta de la casa numero cuatro de Privet Drive. "Que haces aqui?" pregunto su hermana saliendo y cerrando la puerta detras y viendo nerviosamente a todos lados... "Petunia..." comenzo Lilly antes de que su hermana comenzara a renegar "James y yo estamos en peligro de muerte... si algo nos pasara te harias cargo de Harry?" "Que?" Lilly quito la manta que cubria la cara de Harry y Petunia lo observo por primera vez... "Yo..." "Prometelo Petunia!" "Pero.. yo.." "Petunia!" "Esta bien... lo prometo..."  
  
Era el dia siguiente Lilly preparaba el desayuno mientras en la sala Sirius y James hablaban con Peter...  
  
Peter acepto gustoso, y brindaron por ello... Sirius se fue y Lilly y James realizaron el hechiso, ese lunes a la una de la mañana Peter Petigrew salia de la casa de los Potter convertido en el guardian secreto... 


End file.
